User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Story of the Simulator Part 1!
(Here it is, mate! Oh man it is the story of the simulator we always play everytime we chat, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays... Heck we even yeah even used this on Monday since ya didn't have school, so this is cool, i will do three days, three winners for each day then... I try to make it as good as possible, also note SOME things that happen is based on stuff that was in the simulator u know? Uh huh, aha... The simulator makes me think... I will try my best k? Let's start story XD Now!) Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! It is a great honor to present all of ya: The Hunger Games Simulator, by Samuel Mora! *The crowd cheers and applauds* All of ya people will see the stuff in the simulator! We get three days, each day will get ONE winner and everybody will fight to death, so i present you the simulator's teams! Team 1: The Blueberries! *Crowd cheer* In this team we got our main mascot and creator: Samuel Mora! And we also got his friends: Sonic The Hedgehog, Red Stickman and Gumball Watterson! *Applauds* Team 2: The Brothers and Sisters! *Crowd cheer* This team is having two brothers and sisters, Darwin Watterson, Anais Watterson, Princess Unikitty and Puppycorn! *Applauds* Team 3: The Duos! *Crowd cheer* Here we have two duos which together turns into a quartet! We have: Lifty and Shifty The Raccoons, Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride! *Applauds* Team 4: The Fighting Parents! *Crowd cheer* This group is about two parents hanging out with a bear veteran and sweet-smelling skunk! They are: Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Flippy the Bear and Petunia the Skunk! *Applauds* Team 5: The Boys! (Of course they is called that btw, it IS what their page together is called tho....) *Crowd cheer* Those four have known each other very long, all of them is from South Park, Colorado! They are: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman! *Applauds* Team 6: The Mysterious Detectives! *Crowd cheer* Here we have once again two siblings, and they got a squirrel and a cool guy with them, to be specific: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Nutty the Squirrel and Antonio Perry! *Applauds* Team 7: The Fabulous Stars! *Crowd cheer* Here we have a team that is very unique and awesome! Let me with respect: Lola Loud, Jayden Montoya, Colombiaball and Efreet Ranger! *Applauds* Team 8: The Girls! *Crowd cheer* A team which is totally four girls which is awesome, here is a random girl with three others that is three sisters: Wendy Testaburger, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud and Leni Loud! *Applauds* Team 9: The YellowHeads! *Crowd cheer* All of these do indeed have something yellow on the top of their heads, whatever if it is hair, crown even a hat, let me greatly include: Butters Stotch, Bebe Stevens, Pink Fong and Handy the Beaver! *Applauds* Team 10: The Tooths! *Crowd cheer* Here is a beaver who have his dream come true: Meeting his idol! And two rivals come friends as well: Toothy the Beaver, Thomas Cat, Jerry Mouse and Splendid The Flying Squirrel! *Applauds* Team 11: The Blacks and The Alexes! *Crowd cheer* This team is very a so-called "coincidence" because two of these is black and the other two is named "Alex" tho, they are different genders, but of course: Token Black, Alex Pig, Alexandra and Steve! *Applauds* And last... BUT NOT LEAST! Yeah, no problem, i have to include my favorite team... It is now my favorite imo: LISA AND THE THREE FRIENDS! *Crowd cheer* Here we have also a mascot which have her name on the title of her own team: Lisa Loud! And her three friends which are "HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!" Why let me greatly say: Flaky the Porcupine, Cuddles the Rabbit and Giggles the Chipmunk! *Applauds* Announcer: Thank u, oh thank u all people ur so kind! Ok now when i introduced all, let's check on them before we start! *We do it in order* *Always a camera which records everything, rlly it IS records!* Samuel: Hi, fans! I am Samuel Mora! I am the creator AND mascot of the games, i know, and even if we is called "The Blueberries" we DO have a red guy here... Stickman: Yeah, i know... Samuel: But other then that, we have other things! Or other is like, everybody know us when we is on scene, we are like the champions of this! Sonic: And with speed, we always get there somewhere! Gumball: Uh, i thought with help but... Ok but with speed sounds great too?... Sonic: Anyway, we would not be ourselves... If we didn't have our Samuel! Samuel: Aw, shucks guys! ^^ *Moving on* Darwin: Hi, me and Anais here... Anais: Hello, dudes! Darwin: Is so known as Gumball's siblings which is on Samuel's Team, we have a cat and dog, and those is brother and sister, so they are like us and always help each other! Unikitty: That's right, since we are a team we are fair! Puppycorn: Ya said it, sister! Anais: I am the brains tho... Darwin: Yeah, i am not "Dr. Darwin" but you sure need to calm the brain down... *Next* Lifty: Eheheh! Hello, >:) I am the brains AND the leader, me and Shifty... Shifty: What's up, ladies? Lifty: Are hanging out with two best friends! Lincoln: And you two are sure you will never betray us? Lifty and Shifty! ^^ We really promise, we never cheat or betray! *But they both cross the fingers on their backs and since they are on backs, they then lied, since they always lie, since camera sees it, shouldn't they be removed? Ah well, and... Yeah, ah well, continue!* Clyde: Uh, Lincoln... Where is Lori?!..... Lincoln: Not ALL of my sisters came, Clyde, yeah u know why? Reasons is because they didn't want to come and also Lily is too young to be here, so Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lily didn't come, the rest is here... Speaking of that, we did have previous members of the simulator but later was replaced... *Points to a cage forward them, Timmy Turner, NepalRawr and Teddy Roosevelt* Timmy: *Then Turned sighs* I wish we didn't got rejected... Nepal: RAWR! Teddy: Please let me out, i am really forgotten! Clyde: I think my nose will bleed..... *Next* Nicole: Hi, i am Nicole, this is my husband, Richard! Richard: And this is my wife, Nicole! Nicole: Lol, yeah Richard... They KNOW it already so well... Richard: They still should learn... Nicole: Anyway, we got a bear and skunk on our team! Flippy: That is right, and the rules say i am not allowed to flip out, ya know i have P... PTSD, and PTSD means i get evil due to war related stuff, but my disorder is really stuck for now oh so the disorder comes if i leave eh even that i leave when i win! Petunia: I have OCD, but that is not taken away from me when we play! *Next* Stan: Hi, we are the four boys from the cartoon "South Park" and yes, we are like the only team who had this known name for years... Kyle: Yeah, well... It is fun to be with Stan and my... Friends? Cartman: I would be happy but i will be happy if Kyle was replaced, be gone! Kyle: SHUT UP, Cartman! Kenny: (Yeah, shut up, Cartman!) Cartman: Can u... *Cartman cries* WHY YOU SO MEAN TO ME LIKE EVERYTIME!? *Next* Dipper: Hi, i am Dipper, and yes this smiling girl next to me is Mabel... Mabel: :D HI! Dipper: And we have this squirrel named Nutty and the dude named Antonio... Nutty: Hahahah! Hi camera! *He is near or very close to it, but Antonio push him off the way* Antonio: Calm down, Nutty! Ahem, hi there! Saw my videos? *Next* Lola: Hi, super fans! Ain't i pretty? ;) Ikr, i got a very cute boy with me, i am so happy he is here! Jayden: Sorry but your a little too young for me... Lola: *LOLA seriously uh you need to calm down, seriously Lola is mad* I SAID I LOVE YOU ;( KISS ME! *Colombia and Efreet looks at each other* Colombia: Believe it or not believe it... Believe i am Samuel's country? Efreet: I am one of his close friends btw, i am from Indonesia! *Next... XD Almost said "Nest" yeah want to include this "Nest" error again when i meant to add next!* Wendy: So, yeah hi! I am Wendy! And in my team i have three of Lincoln's sisters! First we have Lana! Lana: Hi there, everybody who need a plumber even you who record me? Please call me, i am one, and i am one young one... Wendy: Lucy! Lucy: -_- Hi... Do we need to do this? Wendy: And Leni! Leni: ^^ HIIIII! Wendy: *Laughs a little bit* Anyway, we girls are so well known in the games, all male members often stare at us! *Next* Butters: Gee... Uh, hi fellas? I'm Butters, and... And yeah i am a little boy yeah u know... Sigh... I... I guess i am a bad leader after all.... Bebe: Butters, don't say that! I know your very young for it but trust me, you always come in handy! Butters: Gee, thx Bebe... Handy: >:/ HEY! Wait a minute! I AM HANDY! Pink Fong: I am Pink Fong, you better listen at my songs! *Handy scowls at the camera, both because of what PF just said and for not being called "Handy" i guess XD.......* *Next* Toothy: Hi, call me Toothy, i am so happy i am a leader, even better, leader of my idol, Splendid! Splendid: That is me, i am a flying squirrel superhero! Toothy: AWESOME, right? Tom: Okay, hold on a minute! "The Tooths?" Is that the best team name ya can think of, Toothy? Jerry: Shut up, Tom! I think "The Tooths" is a cool name, is also because i am a mouse, i have teeth like a beaver! Tom: Sometimes, i have NO Idea at all why we became partnert in the games, after all those years where i have to chase Jerry and i always fail, yeah so you may think i am bad at being i cat like always, i always seems dumb! Jerry: Uh... U sure Tom? Yeah ur dumb! Tom: Jerry you! >:(.... *Next* Token: I am Token, i am black of course and is a very rich person, ironic how another black dude is on my team tho and a girl and boy is both also named "Alex" tho Alexander and Alexandra to be more clear... Steve: Yeah, Token is awesome, it is cool to have a friend who is similiar to me... Token: Thanks, Steve! Alexandra: I am Steve's friend... Sort of... Anyway, guys... We have this pig too! Alex: Oink, hello! :)... *Next, final!* Lisa: What's up? You look at me, call me Lisa! As you can see, i am a genius and i have three tree friends! Flaky: *Laughs nervously, uh yeah nervously like she always is nervously... Aww always!* Heh... H-hi? Cuddles: I am Cuddles, and this girl is Giggles, my girl... Girlfriend! Giggles: And oh Cuddles :O Your the only one who isn't girl in this team! XD *They laugh* Cuddles: What? Isnt... Is... Isn't* Flaky a boy too? Flaky: I am a boy, Cuddles! Cuddles: <:( Sigh... ;) Anyway, this is gonna be so awesome! *And let the games begin!* Announcer: And now that we are done... LET THE HUNGER GAMES... BEGIN! *Crows cheer last time, the story starts!* *Somewhere, in the forest, everybody meets at the start* Samuel: Ok, guys! We got to do this, sure we win too often but hey, it's for the best! *Steve and his team appear* Steve: Hi, Blueberries! Samuel: Hi, The Blacks and The Alexes! Listen, you may not win but... I wanna be honest, I HOPE at least you guys can win this round! Token: Wow, that's... Gumball:... I know, Token, i know! How kind? Token: Yeah, Gumball... Anyway, good luck to you too, guys! Samuel: Well, and a friend of Steve was originally meant to be in the games but... Steve care for him too much, he didn't want his little friend to get hurt. Steve: Yeah, he is like a little brother for me... Alexandra: You being such a coward, Steve! Sonic: Alexandra! You are being such a disrespectful... Stickman: Let's... Not even swear, Sonic? Sonic: Fine, but she better show respect! Alex: Don't worry, guys! We will not feel angry if you win, we always think you are great friends of us! Samuel: Uh? Well, that's generous and... *Samuel stops, suddenly, Samuel is getting angry* >:/ Oh no! Stickman: What is it, Samuel? What is... What's wrong? *Pink Fong appears with his team* Samuel: It's Pink Fong! Gumball: What? What's so wrong about him? Pink Fong: HI! Losers, hope one of us win! ;) OR NOT! XD Bebe: Very mature, PF... Your very selfish right now! Pink Fong: Shut up, Bebe! Now, Samuel... If you fail, i will make you be my friend and we can sing all day long, my songs! Samuel: In your dreams, pink jerk! Butters: *Is in middle of Samuel and PF* Fellas! Listen fellas, let's not fight, ok? Can we just... Respect each other? Pink Fong: BUTTERS! Your on my team! Butters: I am the leader! Handy: That's right, PF! Who put you in charge? Heh who would? Pink Fong: Handy, can you shut up? And hey! Who's side your on anyway? I will force ya no matter if your boss or not! Butters: I WON'T! Pink Fong: FINE! *Sprays pepper spray in his eyes, Butters screams* GET TO MY TEAM! Butters: :( Yes, boss! *Does as he say* Pink Fong: See ya round, turds! XD *Pink Fong is one huge obvious jerk, just laughing and goes with his team* Steve: Dude, i hate that pink jerk to admit! Token: Ditto! >:(... Samuel: I always hated him! I won't fail to that idiot! *The Mysterious Detectives and The Fabulous Stars appear* Steve: Why, hi there! Dipper: Hi, teams! Lola: Pretty, ain't i? *Jayden rolls his eyes behind her* Samuel: Nice, Antonio and Jayden as well! Antonio: That is right, so right we are gonna get on the games too uh right? Nutty: REALLY? Mabel: Shush, Nutty!... Right! Jayden: Well, i just hope we all can be friends like we used to be... Alexandra: :) Hi, Jayden! Jayden: Uh, hello... Alexandra? <:/ <:) Your... Lola: WHOA! >:/ YOUR MINE! :) My... XD MY boy! Colombiaball: Well, Samuel, your old country, that's me, is gonna be fair and square at least! Efreet: Yeah, me too! And we better start i guess? Samuel: Ok, guys! May best team win! *Everybody suddenly shakes hand as they all enter the forest* *Samuel's Team meets Darwin's Team* Darwin: Hi guys, and bro! Gumball: Hi, Darwin! And others, glad ya also is in the games! Anais: Well, we will take care and MAYBE win, but i hope you guys can first... Sonic: Works for me, and you could win as well! Unikitty: Whoever wins, is still friends... Uh, right Sam? Samuel: Yeah, Unikitty! Even i will still be your friend! Puppycorn: What about me? Samuel: You too, Puppycorn! ;) Of course! Puppycorn: YAY! ^^ Stickman: And well, we will either win or not, see ya later, winners! Darwin: Yeah, see ya, awesome guys! *Both teams keeps going* *Somewhere* Nicole: I just... Hope our kids are safe... Richard: Don't worry, honey, i am sure they will be fine! Flippy: Same, and this actually looks relaxing, i doubt anybody dies in those games... Petunia: Yeah, at least nothing dirty... For now? Nicole: Heh, heh... I just... :/ agrees! *Later, The Boys meets Butters' Team... That team is totally good if PF was dead XD* Butters: Hi, fellas! Stan: GROAN! Butters, you have Pink Fong on your team? Pink Fong: Got anything against it, turd? Kyle: HEY! You don't speak to him like that! Pink Fong: Shut up, JEW! Cartman: HEY! All should know only i have the right to call him jew! Pink Fong: Shut up, fatty! Kenny: (Stop mocking us and call us loser-like names!) Pink Fong: DON'T even get involved, poor kid! Bebe: OK! Butters! >:/ Tell PF to leave our group now! Butters: I agree with you, so PF! Get the heck out of the group! You insult every other team member we meet, and if ya is with us it feels like we are a team of bullies... And we AREN'T! Pink Fong: Oh... :/ Oh that's too bad, oh my! OMG! Pink Fong, ditched by his own team! But... Butters, ya know i will torture you with my singing IF you kick me out of the team, right? Handy: HEY! >:( Knock it off now! Pink Fong: And i will eat your tail and you will also suffer! I might even torture this blonde witch too! Bebe: WITCH!? >:/ I am getting sick of you too! Pink Fong: ONE LAST INSULT! And i will torture all of ya! Butters: Sigh, ok... Sorry fellas, but Pink Fong... Is with us even if we won't even allow him... Kenny: (Let's go, this team sucks!) Kyle: Yeah, ya said it, Kenny! *They leave Butters' team... And meets Wendy's* Wendy: :) Hi, Stan! Stan: *Pukes in front of her* BLARGH! Wendy: D: EW! Cartman: AHAHAH! XD! Stan is in love! Lana: Hi, Eric! Cartman: Hi, dirty! Lana: I was just... Nevermind! Stan: So... Yeah, girls... I hope you win, especially you, Wendy! <3 My... Kyle: Stan! Ahem, so... We just uh... Lucy: -_- Let me guess, you gonna win and that will force me to die? Cartman: Not really! Leni: Well, don't worry! I have nothing against losing... As long you boys are nice? Stan: Yeah, sure, why not? Wendy: Ok, Stan... If you win, you gonna get a kiss! Stan: You... *Pukes again* BLARGH! Wendy: STOP IT! But ok... Bye! *Leaving, k lol leaving because of the loser acting?* Kenny: (Say, those are some pretty nice chicks!) *Wendy's Team suddenly meets Lola's Team* Wendy: Oh, hi, Lola! Lola: Hi, Wendy! And hi, sisters! Sisters of Lola: Hey, Lola! Leni: Hey, hey Jayden! Jayden: Hi... :/ Leni? Wendy: So yeah, i have three of your sisters on your team... Lana: Yeah, so twin... You gonna win? Lola: I at least planned to. Colombia: Remember! Don't do anything illegal? Lucy: Why would we? Wendy: We don't do.. Ya know? Efreet: Anyway, hope you girls is lucky this round and... *Lisa's Team is joining the chat* Lisa: Hi friends... And sisters! Everybody: Hi, Lisa! Lisa: I am with three animals, they are Happy Tree Friends, a porcupine, rabbit and chipmunk to be exact... Flaky: Yeah L-Lisa... That so r-r-r-right... Lola: Oh, cute animals! Cuddles: And your nice dressed... Giggles: CUDDLES! >:/ You seriously gonna dump me!? Cuddles: <:) *Shrugs* No? Lana: Whatever, please don't fight... It makes me sick! Lisa: Oh well, one of us win... *Lisa notices something* Oh, well what do you know? *It's Lincoln with Clyde and the raccoons* It's Lincoln! Lincoln: Hi sisters and everybody else! Everybody: Hi, Lincoln! Cuddles: Wait a minute... LIFTY AND SHIFTY!? Lifty: That's right, rabbit! Clyde: They say they never cheat. Shifty: Your right, we never does... *He and Lifty grins and wink at each other* Flaky: But you two rarely knows them... They steal all the time... Shifty: We don't, we said we don't cheat either! Lola: Whatever, you two looks pretty sweet for me anyway... Lifty: Aw, shucks! Lincoln: Welp, everybody still buddies i guess? See ya on the winner side, later! *Everybody keeps doing their stuff* *Steve hides behind a bush, he spots Bebe* Steve: That evil witch, she is hanging out with Pink Fong! Well, we see about that, who's laughing now!? *He jumps out of the bush* SURPRISE! ZAAAH! Bebe: Huh? *Turns around* Steve: Say good night, witch! *He try to shoot at Bebe, however, he misses and it hits Kenny instead* Stan: OMG! They killed Kenny! Kyle: >:/ You (CENSORED!) Steve: (Frowns i guess?) :( But i... ): It was an accident, i was aiming at this traitor! Bebe: You being disrespectful! Handy: What happened? Cartman: Steve killed Kenny, he meaned it! Steve: NO! Toothy: Hi, Handy! Beaver Buddy... Wait why is Kenny dead? Handy: STEVE SHOOT HIM! Toothy: WHAT!? Splendid: I take care of this! *He attacks Steve, beating him up as everybody else cheers for Splendid* Pink Fong: Ok, what is going on? *Butters follows him* Splendid: I am gonna sue this Steve guy! Pink Fong: For what? Splendid: Killed Kenny! Butters: Whoa! Hold on there, i am pretty sure Steve didn't want to... Right Steve? Steve: That's right, i was meant to kill Bebe! Butters: WOAH! Pink Fong: See guys? Steve would been a good person if he was about to kill me, but no! Instead, one of my team members, so if he attacked me anyway, he would been a disrespectful, selfish, rude and unacceptable "Friend" of us, right? Butters: But... Pink Fong: APPAPUP! No buts, Butters! What do you guys think of this? Tom: I don't know, me and Jerry fight all the time, or ok used too, oddly... We used to but now we don't even if we would be used to like fights in the game... It looks like Steve just wants to kill everybody he sees... Jerry: Yeah, he would stomp on me if nobody was looking, i guess? Splendid: I say he deserves to be put in jail! Toothy: I guess so? Handy: HE DESERVES IT! Bebe: He even called me a witch and as said, tried to kill me! I hope he gets punished! Pink Fong: >:) Well, Butters? Butters: Eh... Steve, i am sorry Steve but... Very sorry Steve :( I am anyway one against seven and... Sigh, very sure... I vote that you should get punished too... *Frowns and head lows down* Pink Fong: Aw, don't be sad, Butters... Ya did the right thing! Bebe: Then take this jerk out of this area! Stan: Also ya forgot about us! Pink Fong: Oh great! Stan: I say Steve isn't evil... Steve: Thank you, Stan! Stan: He hates Pink Fong! Pink Fong: HEY! You are traitors! Kyle: I also hate Pink Fong but... He tries to kill Bebe so i won't forgive him! Steve: WHAT!? Cartman: YEAH! Screw Steve, he sucks! Pink Fong: Well, Stan! Your Steve's only friend... YOU FAIL! AHAHAHA! Take Steve away from this place, Splendid! Splendid: *Salutes* Will do, Splendid always fix the job! *He spins Steve around, lets him go then kicks him away from the area, everybody however is happy* *Somewhere with Dipper's Team* Dipper: I am pretty sure nothing goes wrong, even sure nothing will fall from the sky either! Mabel: *Points at the sky* Eh, except for a flying Minecraftian over us! Dipper: What? *Looks up, Steve crash lands in front of them, injured* Steve: OW! ;( *Sobs* Nutty: IT'S STEVE! Antonio: *Helps him up* Man, you look injured like... Everywhere! What happened? :( Speak to me? Steve: *Sobs* I am... A monster! Antonio: What happened? Steve: I tried to kill somebody! Dipper and his friends: WHAT!? Dipper: Steve, killing is wrong! Steve: ;( I know, but... But... I wanted to kill one of Pink Fong's members, because they are on his team, but then... Everybody hates me and Splendid kicked me away here, sigh, they are right, i just can't... *Cries* Mabel: <:O Oh... There, Steve! *Pets his shoulder* Want gummy koalas? *Holds that type of candy bag to Steve, he wants to but Nutty is interested* Nutty: GUMMY!? *Takes it from Mabel before Steve* AHAHAHAH! CANDY!? :D *Kisses it* Don't mind if i taste! Mabel: HEY! Nutty, those are for Steve! Nutty: Who cares? *Rips the bag and eats all koalas, he swallows* BURP! Ah! That is so sweet! Steve: ;( *Cries* I guess i deserved that... Nutty: Wut? Oh... <:( *The other three glares at Nutty, angry* Steve, i am... I am so sorry... *Gives him a lollipop* But here, some candy i won't eat from ya! Steve: Well, thank you, Nutty! *Takes and licks it* Token: *He and the others of the Team he is on is coming* Whoa! What happened? *Later, Steve talks to his team, still having the lollipop* Steve: And then.... They think i am a monster! :( I guess i am! Alexandra: Steve, you aren't a monster! Token: Yeah, what ya did WAS wrong but hey, it's Pink Fong's faulth, not your! Alex: I am pretty sure... You just wanted to... Ya know, teach Pink Fong a lesson, right? Steve: Thanks for understanding me guys, and your right, Alex! That was what i wanted to do... Hm, i am pretty sure Pink Fong's members isn't as bad as him but... Sigh, they hate me... But it is ok, everybody hates me anyway! Token: I don't, your cool, it's great to have another black friend who understands me :) Your awesome! Steve: *Cleans tear off* <;( You think so? Token: <:) Yeah! *Steve hugs him, gee that looks like hugs have been used often but still touching heh* Steve: Thank you so much! Alexandra: And yeah your not a monster but... Since it IS getting late anyway... How about we fix the camp before monsters come? Or that only happens inside Minecraft? Steve: Whatever, your right! We must! *They fix one* Token: Ok, let's get some rest, sleep could make you feel better, Steve... Good night! Everybody: Good night! *They go to their beds, meanwhile at Samuel's Team:...* Samuel: *Already have their camp fixed XD Fixed so quick for sure since fixed like a fine looking... Fine looking... Ok Fine, XD it is pretty sweet i guess?* Phew, welp, we did great today, friends! Proud of ya! Sonic: Meh, it was nothing? Samuel: Sure was... Well, should we sleep? Gumball:... ._. At dark time like this? How about ghost stories? Stickman: I am too old for that! Gumball: Hey! Little kids won't listen to ghost stories, they get nightmares, we are mature enough, now let's do this! *They sit anyway* Gumball: Ok, one night... There was a scary creature, he every night find little kids, he had sharp teeth and claws, he was pink! And he force them to listen to his scary songs! Stickman: YAWN! Boring, besides, it is PF! Gumball: NO U! Anyway, that same night, he finded the kid with the glasses, took him... And eated him! The End! Samuel: >:/ GUMBALL! *Samuel gets up* Listen, PF ain't gonna get me, that loser won't! Gumball: Samuel, i just tried to make you cool enough to defeat him tomorrow! Samuel: That story won't help, i just wanna sleep... Gumball: Sigh, fine! Good night! Everybody: Good night! *They all go to sleep* *And at Pink Fong's camp* Pink Fong: BABY SHARK! DO DO DO DO DO DO! *The other three are so bored* Pink Fong: Why you always refuse to sing? Butters: We don't want to! Pink Fong: Ok, feel tortured! Butters: Fellas, don't any of ya feel at least sorry for Steve a little bit? I mean... What we did make me feel bad for him... Handy: I doubt i care, he deserved it! Bebe: Yeah, besides, he wanted to kill me AND called me witch! Pink Fong: Who likes that idiot? Just shut up, Butters! Butters: Sigh, *Rolls eyes* Ugh can we sleep please? Bebe: Sure, your the leader! Pink Fong: Leader, listen leader can i ah continue singing please eh? Butters: No pls? Pink Fong: RRRR-Right!! Handy: Fine, sleep time, bye... For now... Pink Fong: WHATEVER! *He angry goes to sleep rlly angry gosh he is angry then usual XD* *When Bebe is getting to bed* Angel Bebe: <:/ Bebe, think about it, Steve was just so angry that you was on PF's team, and think about it, Pink Fong is just a jerk, would ya <3 it if ya was treated like Steve back there? Z_Z >:/ I think not? Devil Bebe: <:) Ah, don't listen to that gal, Bebe! Steve wanted to kill ya AND called ya witch! Angel Bebe: GET LOST! Devil Bebe: NEVER! Angel Bebe: *Takes halo and wings off* COME ON! Come at me! *Angel and Devil Bebe is fighting, they both poof away* Bebe: Hm... <:( *Thinks about it* What have i become? *Looks up inside tent* *Nicole's Team, everybody sleeps, but suddenly, a stick is heard getting stepped on* Flippy: *Only he woke up* WHAT WAS THAT!? *Looks to right then left* Hm... *Hears an owl* I... I am not allowed to flip out! *Wolf howls* AH! *Cover mouth* Shush, Flippy! Don't wake them up... Hm, i guess i can go... Now i asking to myself... Meh, *He uses a stick with a bag on top of it ya know? He goes* *Later, Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky is singing their theme song, Lisa is asleep and the other three camps yeah, Flippy walks by, whistling* Cuddles: Hi, Flippy! Flippy: Hey, you three! Giggles: Why you wandering so late? Flippy: I am worried... Flaky: Well, Lisa is asleep... We just uh, just camp uh... Huh just want to join? Cuddles: Then come on, have a seat! Flippy: Thanks for inviting! *He sits and joins them, they all four sings HTF Theme Song... Then later, we see the moon, it turns later into a sun right now, rlly right now it turns out also later is now day* Steve: *Wakes up* YAWN! I sleeped like i become better... Hey i do feel good! Alex: Ya do? That's swell! Alexandra: Glad ya forgot what happened i guess? Steve: Hey, i don't even remember why i was sad! Token: Good morning, Steve! Ya sure ya forgot that everybody else hates ya? Steve: WAAAAAH! ;( *Cries* Token: Oh no, sorry! Alexandra: Nice going! -_- Token: HEY! Don't blame me! >:(... Alex: Ya know, shall we meet some friends? That will make Steve feel more happy i guess? Token: Great idea, Alex! Come on Steve, *Holds his hand and goes* Let's find some friends! *Moments later, they find Wendy's Team* Wendy: Why hi, Token! Token: Hi, Wendy! Hi girls! Steve: <:( Hi... Wendy: WHOA! Steve, you don't look very happy to me! Lucy: -_- Whatever it is, he probably don't wanna say... Steve: Sigh, i don't wanna say ok? Lucy: Told ya! Token: He is just depressed ok? I thought meet some friends will cheer him up, anybody wanna uh... Go fishing? Lana: Hey, great idea! Leni: Wait! Who will guard our camp? Lana: I don't know... YOU!? Leni: I... Am too scared, what if a bear or something comes and eats me up? Wendy: Hm, i wanna hang out with you girls and guys so... Anybody? Steve: *Raises hand* Sigh, ok fine i do it, besides i don't eat fish! Token: Come on, Steve! We don't need to eat the fish! Steve: Still, they might get hurt... Lana: Ok, Leni! Steve stay with ya! Leni: That sounds... Ok? Token: Well, let's go then everybody! Everybody else: Yeah, everybody! Let's go everybody! *Everybody... Except Steve and Leni goes to fish, and now when the ya know rest of them left, Steve starts to sigh, he sighs a little relaxed, so after he sighs he looks not so sad anymore, he stares at Leni very silent for a few seconds, Leni then smiles and nervously looks at the ground, brushing her left foot back and forth on the ground* Steve: Soooo... Eh, yeah... ._. Hello, Leni? Leni: Yeah, Steve... That is me! Steve: I AM STEVE! Leni: I meant you said Leni then i say that is me! Steve: But ya said my name back! Leni: I even... *Facepalm* Omg, let's just... Why are your cheek turning into apples? Steve: *His cheek actually blush* Huh? *Notices* Oh geez i uh... *Backs slowly* I just... Eh... I don't wanna! Leni: Want to chat in the camp?... In the camp..... We uh? Ya want to tell me? We want fun! Steve: Whatever! *He follows Leni there* Samuel: *Wakes up* Good morning team! Ready for some fun? Gumball: I bet i am! I know what to do! *Sees a lake* Oh! Excuse me, i must uh... *He runs away and ends at the lake* Oh boy! *Puts fishing rod* FISH TIME! *Suddenly, all other cat members of the games appear as well and put their fishing rods on the water, Unikitty, Nicole, Tom and heck even Cuddles is there* Tom: *Notices Cuddles* HEY! Wait a minute, Cuddles? You are a rabbit, not a cat! Besides, rabbits don't eat fish! Cuddles: I dont know how fish taste like, i wonder if this does any good... Anais: *Is next to Cuddles* Huh? Another rabbit fishing? Well... Just look at the guy near me! *Points at Darwin who try to fish with spear* Gumball: *Notices Darwin* WHOA! Darwin? Aren't you a fish? Why are ya doing this to your own species!? *Everybody silents and stares at Darwin* Darwin: But uh.. And you wanna eat my species!? Tom: YOUR A FISH! *He chases Darwin as he screams of fear* Anais: Even more weird, Cuddles... Your "Friend" thinks the fish are made out of candy, trust me that isn't... *Nutty is there too* Nutty: EHEHEEH! This would be sweet! Hahahah! *Back to Leni and Steve* Leni: So... That is why your sad? Then you explained to the right person then, trust me, i totally understands how you feel, but listen, your not evil... Your also... Uh... Steve: WHAT!? :O? Leni: Well i... *Looks right and left, nobody is listening* I honestly... <:) I think you look cute! Steve: CUTE!? But i am ugly! People always say that to me! Leni: Steve, listen! Those people are nothing but butts, your cute and that matters! I uh... Think your funny as well... Steve: Oh geez, no other girl understood me, i thought everybody said i was annoying... *He and Leni smiles at each other then closes their eyes as their faces slowly face each other, but suddenly Flippy appears* Flippy: *Pop out from bushes behind them* YO GUYS! What's going on? Leni: EEEK! D: A BEAR! Flippy: BEAR!? WAAAH! *Runs away* Steve: <:( Sigh, am i that ugly like a bear? Flippy: *Found a box* Phew, empty box! I can hide inside! *He jumps into it, later, Splendid looks at it, he shakes it, thinks it is empty* Splendid: Hm? *Shrugs* I guess this is nothing... HUPP! *Throws it at the sea, it drowns* *Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty is at Dipper's Team, they steal some stuff, and goes away, and now also they steal the hats of The Boys and finally, they take Petunia's necklace* Lifty: EHEHEHEH! >:) *High-fives Shifty* Nice going, bro! Shifty: Uh-Oh! Our members! *Hides their stuff* Yo, what happens? Lincoln: Nothing, we just find ya yeah... Shifty: Well, nothing bad heh... Clyde: Yeah? Eh we just check dudes, check... *Leaving* Shifty: Suckers! XD... Puppycorn: *Smells on ground* I think i found something! Unikitty: What is it? Puppycorn: A smell i don't like! *He notice* GASP! Oh no! Unikitty: What? Puppycorn: It's Pink Fong! He have Lola stuck on a tree! And gonna kill her! I won't let him do it! AAAH! *Charges* Unikitty: Little brother, be careful! Pink Fong: Huh? A DOG! D: AAAH! *But JUST as he was about to kill PF... Lana pops out and kills Puppycorn* Unikitty: :O PUPPYCORN! NO! PUPPYCORN! ;(... Pink Fong: LANA!? :O Why? Lana: Lola is such a jerk to me, kill her! Lola: WHAT!? No! Pink Fong: As ya wish! Zeez! *Kills Lola* Lola: NOOO! *Dies* Cartman: Huh? *So he saw it, so he find it cool* Kewl! :D *Lana walks by* Lana: CARTMAN!? Ah... How much did ya see? Cartman: You ain't so dirty after all, ya is one cool one! Lana: Thx i guess? Cartman: Come on, darling! *They go along* Token: *Returns with the others* Man, that was fun... How is it now, Steve? Steve: It is awesome! ^^ Alexandra: Hm... Leni, can... Uh can i talk with you please if i can? Leni: Sure ya can, what is it? *She and Alexandra talks alone for alone time* Alexandra: What did you do with Steve? Leni: Talked! Alexandra: Well, what? *BUT Lifty and Shifty appear* Lifty and Shifty: Hi, dolls! XD Leni: ROBBERS! Lifty: That is right, *He and Shifty picks up pistols* Give us your stuff or else! Alexandra: OMG! NOOO! Lifty and Shifty: *But JUST as they was about to shoot however, they didn't shoot heh because Jayden came and grab their throats, heh heh heh, and he knock them out, causing them to faint* Leni and Alexandra: GASPS! JAYDEN! :D Jayden: The last thing i needed to do.. Your ok, girls? Leni: *Lol, maybe the girls have decided?* Lol, better then ok! *She and Alexandra runs to Jayden, they both hugs him and kisses his cheeks* Jayden: Oh, wow!... *Blushes* I love you too, girls! Steve: Guys, what happened yo girls? *Checks behind bushes* GASPS! :O... *Sees that they kiss him, Steve gets upset, tear in his eyes, he runs away* Lucy: Well, one last thing for me to do! *Yes she checked the whole thing btw, she holds a rope, confirmed she decided to do ya know what?* Steve: *Cries on a tree stump* NOBODY! NOBODY LOVES ME! Oh why? People hate me, nobody loves me! Even true everybody hates me, i mean people hate why me? Leni betrayed me! *Lana appears, and eh Lana isn't looking innocent* Lana: >:) Hello, Steve! Steve: See? This is example of Steve... Hi, Lana! Lana: Why so sad? Steve: Because... *Lana throws knife, causing him to die* GARGH! WHAT!?... *Faints* Lana: I am one bad girl! Cartman: Sweet honey! *He and Lana kisses* *Later, Samuel finds PF... And even horrible, he have killed MANY members of the games* Samuel: WHAT DO YA THINK YOUR DOING!? Pink Fong: Oh, my next victim! Samuel: How could you kill many members!? Pink Fong: Why? They hate my songs, if everybody hate my songs lik even ya, ya hate my songs, i better kill ya too! >:) AHAHAHAH! Samuel: TRY TO! *Attacks but PF kicks him, then they fight* Lana: *Is meeting Darwin, Anais and Unikitty* Now, time for you suckers to die! *Points gun at them but... Handy appears with gun in his mouth* What the? WHAT!? What is Handy... Handy: *Shoots Lana, causing her to die* Sorry, i have too! Unikitty: That was violent but... You saved us! Cartman: Uh oh!... *Try to sneak away but still, as he sneak Handy still notice* Handy: NO! Your so not gonna sneak away, Cartman! *Shoots him too* Darwin: AWESOME! *Samuel and PF, as they fight... PF push Samuel to the ground and hurts him very badly, he grins* Pink Fong: You seriously think YOU was on this day win? well, tell ya what? Ya won TOO many times, and now is my turn! I am the winner! Zero-Samuel! Samuel: NOOOO! Pink Fong: *He becomes the winner today* YAY! :D I am the winner! *The End!* *Ok, listen! I know i said i won't do more then one part and will do all three parts in same blog but this is TOO long, i am so sorry... Ya know what? I will work on Part Two and Three too, now i do the other two blogs other days, since it gonna be long... Also sorry for the ending btw ;( Pink Fong won in first round, but other two? I hope PF DIE! Sigh, ok, this is Part 1 Even if it isn't said so but still, oh well so still of course, i will work tomorrow ok? Or when i can btw but seriously i tried my best and tomorrow Pink Fong won't win so bye for now uh i guess now?* Category:Blog posts